


Listen to your Heart

by AnimeNerd666 (CrystalNavy)



Series: AOT Sprints [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Co-workers, Corporate Espionage, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Mutual Pining, Robots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/AnimeNerd666
Summary: Long story short: Reiner works in a large corporation with a secret, and is privy to said secret as one of those selected.He is also pining for his best friend and colleague, Bertolt Hoover. Who is also among the selected.
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Series: AOT Sprints [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128899
Kudos: 5





	Listen to your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiner: I am late...  
> Author: ...for a very important date-I mean work!  
> Reiner: Stop with AIW references!  
> Author: Never!

Reiner was late for work.

Not only that, but the bus he was supposed to catch was also running late.

And what made matters worse was the fact that he was working as a spy for Marley Enterprise.

Marley enterprise seemed like an ordinary company to most people, but they had a project that they were working on in secret. They were building robots, and they called them 'Titans'. Reiner and several others were to be the ones who would control these robots when they were complete. 

Finally, the bus arrived, and Reiner seated himself in a seat.

Once all of the passengers were aboard, the bus began to move. The entire ride was boring and Reiner was looking at his phone the whole time.

"Why have the doors closed?" a woman screeched "I was about to get out!"

"Well, you didn't reach them in time." the driver said rudely

"How was I supposed to! I have an injured leg!" the woman snapped, pointing at her crutches

"Not my problem." the driver shrugged his shoulders

The woman grumbled, and sat back down into a seat nearest to the doors, obviously intending to leave at the next stop.

And eventually, Reiner's own stop came. He got up and left the bus.

A giant stone building loomed over him and he walked towards it.

It was the main headquarters of the Marley Enterprise.

He was greeted at the door by his colleague and best friend, Bertolt Hoover. They met when Reiner got a job at this place, and have been inseparable ever since. They knew that their work was risky, but they had come to terms with it.

Reiner harbored feelings for Bertolt in secret. Not that he would let the other man know. Ever. That would be too embarrassing. Not to mention cliche.


End file.
